No More Mistakes
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: How deny this…if when I with him, all I do is thinking of you… ‘Cause in your eyes I’d like to stay.


**No More Mistakes**

I don't own CSI Miami or this song.

S: how deny this…if when I with him, all I do is thinking of you… 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had a long day at work and all she wanted was to go home, take a nice hot bath and go to sleep but here she was with Jake, on a small and cozy bar. After release from the hospital and kiss her in the middle on the lab hall, he insisted to take her to this new bar that he had discovered; so here she is with him…

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

"… _**you know Calleigh, I got this three days off so I was thinking maybe you…"**_he looked at her _**"Calleigh?? Calleigh??"**_ he tried to call her attention, she was distracted, definitely not here with him.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I pick the ripest one I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

Suddenly she heard someone calling her in the back of her mind and it was then that she realized that Jake was talking. Physically she was there but mentally she wasn't, her heart and mind was leaning on a certain dark caramel, tall and very sexy Cuban and their last talk on this morning…

_'Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_Calleigh:** "I spoke to the ER. Jake's gonna be alright."  
**Eric:** "Oh, I'm sure he'd love for you to go visit him in the hospital."  
**She pauses** "Yeah, you know what, I came to see you at the hospital too."  
**then pauses** "Yeah. That was different."  
**Calleigh:** "It is different. Because you and I work together."  
**Eric:** "You work with Jake too."  
**Calleigh:** "He's in homicide. You and I are in the lab day and night."** she pauses again** "You know that I trust you with my life. I don't even know how I feel about Jake yet."  
**He pauses, look at her eyes for a moment** " Alright, maybe we should get back to work"**_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_ God!!!_ She was so confused, so lost in her feelings… she didn't know how or what she felt for Jake, _attraction?yeah, happiness?maybe_ but when it comes to a Cuban she totally lost her vocabulary trying to put in words what she felt, nervous, heat, longing, palms sweat, heart beating quickly and the mere trace of his smell was intoxicant … saying his name in her head was torture her with pleasurable desire, even sometimes dreaming about him was waking up panting, she was going certainly crazy.

_You're like an indian summer, in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the waters so the waters I will test_

"_**Calleigh??"**_

"_**I'm sorry, what were you saying?"**_she asks after breaking her thoughts _**"I was saying that I get three days off and… ok! Calleigh, what is going on with you? Since we got into the elevator, you're acting weird…"**_ he asking a little upset _**" nothing, I fine" **_she replied

"_**come on Caleigh, I was on **__**an accident and hospitalized… I mean I suppose to be bad and you're not even paying attention in what I'm saying…"**_

"_**I said I'm sorry"**_ she said in defensive.

"_**well you should at least listen what I'm saying"**_

"_**you know what Jake, I really had a hard day today and I'm sorry but I need to go home"**_ she said getting up _**"ok, let me pay and we can go.."**_ he said pulling his wallet _**"no, I need to go home… alone, please. I talk to you tomorrow" **_she said and left leaving him there.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

On her way to home, she tried to focus her thoughts on anything else but Eric, she sighs, and it was inevitable. _Damn it!! Come on Calleigh focus. How about coffee? uhm Pilon café.. Cuban!; chocolate uhm… a dark and tasteful chocolate with brown eyes and those lips grhh… when chocolate become to have eyes and lips?? _She needed to get her mind straight…_ come think Calleigh, think! _She turn on the radio and a music was starting, Thinking of You by Katy Perry_, great just what I need something to remind me of him._ Listing the music she pays attention to the lyrics and while pulling in her garage she realized what that song was. _Ok! She didn't kiss Eric, at least not in the mouth, but that one kiss on his cheek was enough for let her with his taste in her mouth and tasting a little of his skin made her wondering that if he taste that good she couldn't imagine what would be tasting those lips… _Every time she was with Jake she caught her thoughts on Eric once or twice and right now she didn't know what to do.

Before this morning, she was on control, she could suppress her feelings for Eric and have a relationship with Jake but now his words and his face, after Jake's kiss, was haunting her like a predator.

Inside her home, she took a shower and went to bed trying to sleep and forget about a little someone.

_'Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

The week pass fast and the awkward tension between Eric and her was getting more thick by the day; sometimes she tries to avoid him, others she make an excuse to not work with him but today she has nowhere to go so here she is with him, on the lab, working on the case about the man with wolf hormones. He was unbelievably hot, extremely sexy and his perfume was killing her little by little; if she wasn't in control of her actions right now… _yeah… right, control!!_, she would definitely take him down in a deep kiss right here, right now… those lips talking to hers, her fingertips running trough his_… wow, dangerous land girl, get out of there right now…_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your..._

He look at her **_"Still, uh, angry with me about the thing with Jake, right?"_**

**"_No, I'm not. You know what? It, it probably would have gotten out eventually even if you hadn't have told Stetler and you probably just sped up the inevitable."_** she answer looking at him, trying to come back to focus _**"If it would have been me, I would have transferred to the night shift."** _That take her by surprise, he was able to transfer for her _**"That's sweet."**_

How a guy could be so captivating, so willing to do such a thing like that, Jake wasn't like that_ - comparisons are easily done, she remembered -_but this is Eric and Eric was definitely not an ordinary guy, he was The Guy and inexplicably that tension was gone.

Later they closed the case and now she was going home with Jake for the weekend.

Emerald green eyes cracked open as sunlight filled the room and warmed her face, finally the weekend. Calleigh stretched languidly and closed her eyes snuggling back into the warmth of the embrace holding her from behind. Looking over her shoulder her eyes fell upon a half long hair and confusion swarmed her for a moment. Reality set in quickly and she realized that she was in bed with Jake. The dream had been so strange yet so wonderful. She was lying in a blanket in the beach looking up at the stars. The clearing that they were laying in provided soft sand as a bed. Why had she dreamed of chocolate eyes, dark hair and caramel skin?This was the way madness lie.

Sighing, she gently removed Jake's arm from her waist and changing clothes she went to the beach; she needed time to dissect her thoughts.

**"_If it would _****_have been me, I would have transferred to the night shift."_**

The words echoed hollowly through her as she sat on the beach. Sunday morning was a beautiful day, the sun was hot yet the wind cold blew her long blond hair around her face. The beach were enticing, but not the reason that she had came to here, these first hours of the morning was soothing, exactly what she needed for, time alone to think.

Calleigh had been with Jake for months between ups and downs. They were, _well,_ living, having fun in each other company but she couldn't help feeling that something was still missing. She need more, need someone who could take her breathe away… like a certain Cuban.

Some months later

It had been months without news about him, not even a call when suddenly his named appear on the screen: ATF agent, Jake Berkeley and there she was confronting him about how far undercover he was to help her on the case but telling the truth he still handsome, bad boy charming but he was different, he wasn't the Jake she knew anymore, he had changed to another person but he still affect her in some way and she was completely angry with herself for that.

Later that day she was in the lab when he came to her with a bag full of guns…

Calleigh: _**"How did you get out without being noticed?"**_

Jake: _**"I didn't. They are looking for me right now and if they found me, I'm dead."**_

Calleigh: _**"That's an incredible sacrifice to make for the case."**_

Jake: _**"I didn't do it for the case, Calleigh. I did it for you."**_

Calleigh: _**"Thank you."**_

Calleigh: _**"So, what happens now?"**_

Jake: _**"Well, ATF will send me somewhere, put me on ice for a while, six months to a year."**_

Calleigh: _**"And there's no guarantee?"**_

Jake: _**"No, there's never a guarantee… I was kind of hoping you would wait."**_

Calleigh : _**"I feel like the last couple of months all I've been doing is waiting. It's terrifying, I mean, I wonder every day if I would see you again, if something happens to you, if I would know about it. I can't live like that." **_

She couldn't believe in what she was listen, he had ask her to wait for him?? was he crazy? All this time, all she had done was waiting for him day and night and she couldn't, won't to live like that anymore. She wants someone at her side, someone real to sleep and wake up with, raise a family and the whole package… she didn't want to live with the unknowing; she was tired, she want happiness at least once in her life.

_The best and yes, I do regret_

_How could I let myself let you go_

_And now, now the lesson´s learned_

_I touched and I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Tired about everything she went home, tomorrow was her day off, finally some time for her to sort her thoughts about some particular dark caramel and her life, far away from everyone and especially from work.

_'Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night?_

After so much time denying her feelings for him, she finally was willing to let him know about; but how? She didn't know but she had to do that. She wants to give them a shot specially after reading his file; so much had happen with them in those last months that she couldn't wait anymore.

Here she is, in a hospital bed after smoke get in her lungs, after almost dying she realized that she couldn't let her happiness slip through her fingers anymore and now he was here in front of her, all handsome, worry and smiling _God!! she was falling for him… _

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through and_

_Bust down the door and_

_Take me away_

_Calleigh stretches and smiles __**"Hey."**_

_He smiles back __**"Hey…"**_

_Suddenly she __asks __**"Will you...stay with me?"**_

_He __looks at her, serious then grins __**"Yeah. As long as you want me to, as long as you want me to."**_

Now it was not her anymore, now are they, them as a couple; as two people in love, two people that needed each other in such a deep way that being apart was hurting too much.

_No more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay..._

"_**It was before you and me."**_ she said after his jealous scene…_God!! She had no idea how good this sentence was before she really say it out loud…_ you and me, this was perfection, this was what she was looking for in her entire life… now she was complete, happy and in love.

Sensing a kind of déjà vu she started to open her eyes, _was yesterday a dream? If it was, please never wake me up!_ Turning around on bed she saw his handsome face, _definitely not a dream, _she was in bed with Eric, _it was real…_

Waking up at his side, wait for him to open his eyes and look at her in the first hour of the morning was marvelous, was find a home to her heart and soul. Looking in his eyes in this moment, was where she want to stay and for that she was willing to fight for, to make it work, for whatever it takes because Eric, _her Eric_, was the best thing that ever happen in her life.

"_**morning, querida…"**_ breaking her thoughts, _she won't never be tired of hearing this __**"you are making the best one"**_ she said before kissing him, longing, leaving him breathless…_God! she loves those lips, his taste, all of him; she was addicted to life __**"wow… you're always like this in the morning?"**_ he asks breathless _**"only when I'm with you…"**_she tells and kisses him again _yeah…no more mistakes…_

"**Once you've had a taste of perfection, nothing more matters, nothing more is better than this… you try with others but it can't be compared. You are my perfection… you not him!!"**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ok…thanks for reading and please make me happy, review!!!


End file.
